Tesla The Hedgehog (Deprecated)
"A hero simply needs courage." ~ Tesla The Hedgehog, 2013. Please note that Tesla differs COMPLETELY from Shadow The Hedgehog. Unlike Sonic, Silver, and Shadow, he has 3 quills instead of five, and also has the "Sonic Boom" mini-quills, too. Tesla is an electrokinetic, haling from the British District of South Island. This is the 3rd character designed by Alphonse Uprising. Backstory Tesla was born Hylis Newell. in the same year Sonic was born. He works as a scientist for the Red Mesa Reserch Facility. When an experiment went wrong testing a chaos emerald's power, Hylis was fused with the chaos emerald's electrical power, giving him the abilities said below and infinite power. When the administrators saw this, they began to fear the power and fired Hylis from RMRF. His parents and his ex-girlfriend also saw his power as a threat, and feared Hylis. Hylis saw this power not as a threat but as a gift, and changed his name to Tesla. Little does he know is that he is the Electric Chosen One, a hero that saved Mobius from an evil force more than 8800 years ago, only heard about in legends. Because that he is the ECO, he is able to unlock his "true potential" known as the Galvanijak. When he creates enough electricity at once, he will be able to turn into this powerful state. His power is multiplied by up to 20 times, and is able to fly, but this is only a fraction of Galvanijak's ultimate power. He is able to cover the entire world with thunderstorms, maybe the entire solar system. Biography Cosmetic Info. 'Abilities-----' Short Circuitry - He is able to malfunction electronics, including robots, computers and wires. He is also able to transform thoughts into power, and change the victim's mind or give them a headache. If he uses too much of it, he will get a headache himself! ESP - The Sixth Sense. Tesla can use this power to recieve information about a selected target to gain an advantage. The factors include health, power types, ability, strength, intelligence, prominence, etc. Conductor - Able to produce, manipulate, and insulate electricity. If he uses too much of it, he will cripple his mental strength and will faint. Tech Nerd - Has a very cooperative talent with all things electronic, but not used to modern technology. Stasis - A newfound ability. This allows Tesla to apply static electricity to his fists and punch the victim, usually a critical hit. This also, for some reason, slows the flow of time within 18 feet. This effect lasts 6 seconds. Other Info. ' ' Nicknames----- Tes - Called by Hazel Moon Hylis - called by his older comrades. Alignment: Neutral Accent: Amish-like accent Likes: The only thing Tesla sees more than others is 1980-90s technology. Dislikes: Philosophically speaking, Silver and Tesla are brothers. They have the same powers, abilities and strength. They also appear to have an unfriendly competition between each other Residence: Western Northamer Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual FF Occupation: Currently NOT a Freedom Fighter yet. Friends Hazel Moon ' 'Baine The Hedgehog ' 'Hedge The Hedgehog ' 'Daemondan Quinn The Mink ' Rage The Hedgehog (somewhat) Love Interest Hazel Moon Enemies Technisis the Hedgehog Theme Song '''Missing You - Trash80 ' 'Family: ' '''Elizabeth Newell (mother) Simone Newell (father) Martin "Marty" Newell (brother) Hylis Newell Moon III (possible future son) Amethist Moon (possible future daughter) Voice Actors Harry Robins (The same person who voiced Isaac Kleiner in Half Life 2) (2002 - 2012) Stephen Merchant (2013 - present) Vehicles In Gem High, Tesla used to drive a purple/black 2013 Dodge Challenger SRT8, but because that it was totaled in the climax of the RP, Tesla switched to various vehicles, as far as a grey Corvette C7, a 1959 Bel Air, and lastly, the red Koenigsegg Agera R. However, this car was destroyed in Town of Percy, when Tesla was in a car accidently nearly taking his life. Due to the efforts of Baine Unsil, Hazel Moon, and Henry, Tesla was successfully hospitalized. He then changes to a black 1983 Pontiac Firebird, reminiscent of Knight Rider. 2013 Dodge Challenger (purple/black) 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 (grey) 1959 Chevrolet Bel Air (N/A) 2013 Koenigsegg CCX (red) 1983 Pontiac Firebird (pure black) Strengths Electrical storms, electricity sources, like telephone lines, electric power plants,etc. Weaknesses Water Forms and States Hylis The Hedgehog---------- Hylis The Hedgehog is Tesla before his permanent transformation. He works as a scientist at Red Mesa Research Facility, located in the badlands of Northamer. Tesla The Hedgehog--------- Tesla's current state. He has the ability to control electricity with his bare hands. Super Tesla-------------------- Tesla's super state. This is transmitted using the 7 Chaos Emeralds, or when enough electricity has passed through his body. Galvanijak------------------- When Tesla was possessed by Mephiles, he turned into a demonlike superbeing with extraordinary powers beyond the control of Nazo. In an alternate timeline, he decapitated around 85% of Mobius, the remainder being enslaved or rebels against his empire. This is loosely based off of Dark Mobius in the Sonic Universe comic franchise. Galvanijak Phase 2-------------- Tesla is actually considered the Electric Chosen One, but doesnt know it. When he becomes angry enough, he will unlock only a fraction of this powerful state. His powers are multiplied by 17 times, and is able to fly at near Sonic speeds. Concept + Development The Tesla character was first thought of in the year 2005 as Sparky, and the Sonic franchise didnt have an electric type character yet. Tesla was originally going to be born 6 years in the future, in 2011, but was later changed to 1998. Sparky's initial preparatory design looked so much like Shadow, and was created as an android with electrical powers by GUN. In 2010, the biography was changed, Sparky's name was changed and was rebooted. 2nd generation Tesla featured a black hedgehog with green secondary colors, with white gloves. and a newfound ability called ESP, allowing him to give victims headaches and more, making Tesla not only an electric type, but a psychic type, too. His story was changed to instead of being created by someone else, was originally a scientist, who, after an experiment that failed miserably, permanently changed his appearance. In Q4 2010, Tesla's color channels was changed to bluer color, but didnt resemble Sonic anyhow. This, for some reason created Tesla G2.5 (generation 2.5). Not long ago in 2014, he was rebooted, giving him opposite colored gloves, athletic tape, red bracelets, and new high tops. This is known as Generation 3, or Current Generation. F.A.Q. Question - Why is Tesla a scientist when he's only sixteen? Answer - How did a 13 year old build a robot empire? I'm talking to you, Josh The Hedgehog Question - Why does he look like a mummy? Answer - That is athletic tape, for athletes.. and stuff. Quotes S Rank - "That was blastacular!", and jumps in victory A Rank - "Is that all you got?!", in his battle pose B Rank - "That was better.", dusting himself off. C Rank - "I wasnt strong enough.", looking at his hands D Rank - "I barely made it.", sweatdrops, and "phews" E Rank - "I am so ashamed.", looking away from the player, facepalming "You know what? I just realized I dont care." When someone tells Tesla something pointless. "Okay, luv." He actually says that everytime talking to Hazel Moon. "Blastacular!" Tesla's buzzword for "awesome". "You wanna know my name? My name is Fuck You." Tesla says, when a bad person asks his name. "Then that was really stupid of you" - When somebody does something stupid, and shouldnt have. "You didnt have to do that!" - When someone takes the shot for him. "There were other things I needed to do" - When he is called for being late. "2 + 2 = 4!" - When somebody calls him stupid, idiotic, mornic, you get the idea. "Well, hi there, Dr. Dickface Einstein. I have a new huge package of puns for ya; wanna hear them all?" Tesla seeing Technisis for the first time. Character relationships Hazel Moon Hazel Moon is Tesla's girlfriend. They love each other so much that "not two whole galaxies can fit the love I have for (Tesla)". He would protect her at all costs and make sure nobody hurts her. Rage The Hedgehog Rage is Tesla's friend at a certain extent. Though at times, he may overreact on the decisions Rage made or will make, but is actually jealous and a bit afraid of him, since he was nearly burnt to death twice in Town of Percy . Baine The Hedgehog If it wasnt for Baine, Tesla would've died in a car explosion in Town of Percy . She, along with Reens, helped him out of the car and to safety, and healed him, too. Ever since this event, Tesla and Baine were really good friends. Reens The Hedgehog Tesla and Reens met in San Vatitos, when she ran into Tesla while he was fixing the Resistance . Reens helped Tesla by working on the car, too. They became friends after this. Euphoria The Rabbit Tesla and Euphoria are friends. They met when Hazel introduced her to Tesla in Gem High . Quinn The Mink Tesla and Quinn met when he was kicked to another timeline following the main events of Tesla Boom . They befriended each other, and Quinn helped him get back to his time. Themes Story Tesla, is highly intelligent, winning 2 Nobel Prizes in his lifetime. His IQ closely matches (around 280) Dr. Eggman and Tails combined, and is considered one of the most intelligent Mobians in the world. He is devoted to developing, fixing and reviving technological stuff, especially those from the 1980s and earlier. When he was only fourteen, he began development of Tessino Cossistan, who's name was later changed to Arsesys further in development. Tesla released the first version of Arsesys in 2012, as SYS-0.5. This version had limited vocabulary, and can only perform simple mathematical procedures. In 2014, Tesla released the latest version of Arsesys, called Arsesys Unit B128. It is called the B1024 because the unit, unlike today's modern computers, has 1024 bits. Arsesys became so sentient and intelligent, he actually created a physical unit of himself, like Nicole. However, Arsesys preceeds Nicole because he is not holographic and is able to live this way as long as he wants. Tesla Boom universe Story Tesla, Baine, Upsilon and Hazel attempts to search for shelter for the night, but ends up running into some Swatbots. Tesla, Baine and Hazel engage into action, and defeats all the robots. Tesla tries to be funny by destroying a bot without looking at it, and makes a parody of a popular Internet meme. Baine was annoyed at Tesla and impatiently waits to move on, and is starving. Tesla kicks a tree for a coconut to fall on his hand, and asks for lunch. Tesla and the group splits up to find a good sleeping spot. Hazel finds a cave, and Tesla finds a romantic spot for her. Tesla finds Hazel and walks with her back to Baine and Upsilon. Baine finds a tall building, covered in jungle decay, which is later revealed as New York City's Empire State Building by Arsesys, Tesla's Windows-based computer assistant. The team enters inside a destroyed opening of the landmark. Tesla finds a strange quote written on the walls in Italian, saying that life is endangered and 10,000 years has past since 3014. All were very confused and somewhat scared about the quote, with some thinking that they're the last four. Baine and Tesla orders the team to split up into 2 to find something interesting. Tesla and Hazel search off, and find a dark room, which is inhabitated by an Italian badger named Enzo Scuderia. Enzo says that he's the last badger in Northamer because his ancestors were kidnapped by who is believed to be Dr. Eggman. Tesla and Hazel swore that they would find his ancestors and rescue them, and defeat Eggman. Enzo requests to come with them, as well. Tesla and Hazel, somehow, got back with Upsilon and Baine introducing Enzo. Hazel went and searched for Eggman's base, along with Tesla. Tesla accidently finds a large mountain, which is actually in another region. Enzo says that the mountain is located in the Arctic Kuzac region, which puts Tesla into suspicion. Tesla gets out his Arsesys console and launches the GPS to pinpoint the mountain and where to go to get there. Tesla announces that they must go through 3 life-threatning regions to get to the mountain. Hazel, Upsilon, Baine and Enzo accepted the mission, with some fear lurking in them. Baine goes off alone after having a brief chat with Hazel. Baine goes to the top of the Empire, thinking about Tesla as a "moron being a leader", and is reconsidering about going with them. Personality Tesla, although he is very intelligent, he tends to be moronic at various points throughout the series, making internet meme jokes and (trying to) acting funny. He always thought Baine and Upsilon as close friends to him, despite some jealously problems between Baine and himself. 'Cosmetics' 'Age' Tesla is 18 years old. 'Ability Type' Tesla is both electric and psychic types, as far as Pokemon category classes go. Skill Type Power 'Special Moves' Thunderstorm - Tesla can call a thunderstorm, giving him more power and a disadvantage towards victims. ESP - This power gives Tesla an unfair advantage towards victims, able to malfunction them, or give them a headache, and useful tools to, like X-Ray vision, and able to "see" the victim's strengths and weaknesses. Telekinesis - Tesla uses special gloves that give him telekinesis, but only able to lift objects twice his mass. He does use a lot of health and mental strength using this power, and only uses it if he has to. Electric Absorbtion - Tesla can "refuel", or stengthen his powers by exposing himself to mass quantities of electricity at once. This may allow him to access his Super ability. Electropunch - Tesla can charge his hands and throw a punch at his victim, temporarily paralyzing him, too. 'Weapons' Arsesys (mobile version) - Tesla keeps a handheld version of this computer in his inventory, for difficult situations. Resistance Vehicle - Tesla's unfinished sports vehicle armed with a tau cannon. Though it can go up to 190 miles an hour, it is subject to various engine problems such as gas leaks, explosions, fast fuel consumption and other problems. Broken cables - Tesla uses these broken cables to refuel his life forces. 'Death' After Tesla sucessfully defeating Robotnik from causing the Singularity, the dark fusion reactor charging the Singularity exploded vaporizing both Eggman and Tesla, who both "died" instantly. Since the Singularity was able to morph time due to it's material being made out of an unkown element called Solarium, Tesla was actually thrown into another time, far removed from present day. There, he meets Quinn The Mink , who helped get back into present time. The Future Tesla, in the future, which is around 2040, will be known of Professor Hylis Tesla, founder and president of Speroware Incorporated, selling computers, cameras, a search engine, cars (known as Speron Motors), and The Speroware Adventurer 5120, a video game console with 5120 bits, and optionally, a holographic TV screen with WiFi connectivity, and cable. Tesla may be married to Hazel Moon with two children, Hylis N. Moon III (son) and Amethist Moon (daughter). Age: 43 Status: Married Trivia *Some Mobians and humans mistaken Tesla for being the son of Zeus, Greek god of lightning. *Tesla's last name is based off of founder of Valve Corporation, Gaben Newell . *Tesla was called Sparky in 2006, 4 years later, his name was changed. *Tesla is called Thunder S. in Europe and Australia. The European name is actually a play on "thunder storm", his last name being "Storm" *Tesla's vehicle version is the creator's favorite car. (Corvette C7) *Tesla is a mechanic. He loves cars and his favorite pastime is to find car parts from junkyards and revive them. *Tesla is controversially known for his "god-mode", first demonstrated in Gem High: Year Two . *Tesla was nominated for the Top Pages multiple times, some times in a row. *Tesla is the only character AU has made that is British. *Tesla recieved more physical and biological modifications than any other character. Tesla Hylis.jpg Tesla Logo.png Teslaisthedudewhattheheckaremytitlesohmygogthisisstupid.png Tesla.png teslavette.jpg|Tesla in a "car" form lol Tesladance.jpg|dat clothes tesla Tesla x Hazel -3 -3 -3.jpg|Tesla x Hazel Moon Tesla by Sam237.jpg|Fan art by Sam. Eight year old Baine, Tesla and Hazel.jpg|Tesla x Hazel by Y-Tiger Sonic boom tesla.png TeslaP1.png Now with shadows!.png|Now in color. now in color.png|This is really pissing me off. Tesla CE JPEG.png|Tesla got a Chaos Emerald! Category:Electric Category:Electric Powers Category:Power type Category:Power type characters Category:Male Category:Hedgehog Category:Scientist Category:Neutral Category:Characters with electric powers Category:Professional Combatant Category:British Category:Good Category:Teenager Category:English Category:Characters with Super Forms